Three Musketeers
by DamselOnDrums
Summary: In their line of work, you see many ways of dealing with the situations thrown at you. JJ's just happens to be this. When Derek decides to join her one night, they end up- I think I'll let you find that part out. Halloween Prompt on the Author's Corner.


_Hola, people of FanFiction. How are you doing this fine October day? It's raining where I am, so I figured I'd finish this oneshot for the Halloween challenge on the Author's Corner. I was given the pairing of JJ/Morgan, and would really like to stress how much this is **not -** repeat **not **- a romantic piece in any way, shape or form. It is simply their brother-sister type friendship, as they seem to have on the show in my eyes. It's definitly not my best piece, but with Three Musketeers, it can't very well be anything dirty, or dramatic, or completely complex. It had to be simple and fluffy, which, I hope, is exactly what I [attempted] to do. So, I leave you now to enjoy this little one to the best of your ability. Love you all. -Taylor. xx_

_Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds, nor do I own Three Musketeers or the Mars company. Although, I rrrreeeaaaalllllyyyyy wish I owned both. You have no idea how cool it would be to watch my own TV show, eating my own candy. That would be a dream incarnate.**_

* * *

It was nearly nine at night at the BAU, and for once bother Prentiss and Hotch left before Derek. He had watched Emily go first, explaining how she needed to get ready for a visit from her mother, then Hotch not an hour later saying he wanted to go see Jack's first nighttime soccer game. He waved them off, then sent Reid home as the kid almost fell asleep on his desk. They had just come of a case where little sleep was involved. Morgan was used to it, and he had no doubt Spencer was too, but seeing as the unsub had been targeting his carbon copies, it had really taken a toll on him.

As far as he knew, it was only Rossi, JJ, and himself left. When he packed up to leave, he stopped to say 'goodnight' to JJ in her office. She was leaning over papers on her desk, trademarked blonde hair encircling her face. He knocked and her head snapped up. She was chewing on something, but swallowed and gave him a sheepish smile, to which he only lifted his brows. In her hand was a silver wrapping of a chocolate candy bar he could not see the name of. He opened his mouth to ask what it was but she spoke before he had the chance.

"Three Musketeers," she stated, as if knowing what he was thinking. "You want one?"

"Sure," he replied, sitting in the chair across from her. He was handed one, and smiled. "Thanks."

JJ shook her head. "Don't mention it. I keep these in bag back for rough cases. Plus, I had a lot left over from after Halloween and neither Will nor I particularly wanted Henry getting into them. He can barely eat a lollipop without getting it all over the carpet."

Derek chuckled, shoulders bouncing a little. "Ah, Little Man can't be that messy."

"You'd be surprised by how much of a mess little boys can make."

"I don't doubt that. So he's good, right?"

JJ's smile grew wider at the mention. "He's great. He just got over a cold, but he's good."

"And Will? Is he treating you alright? 'Cause I will personally kick his ass if he's not," he said, seriously.

She laughed and shook her head. "No, Will's actually amazing. He's such a great dad, really. He takes Henry to the park every day; he makes him smile too much. When I get home from bad cases, he doesn't push me, he just listens. He could get an innocent man to confess to the worst murder without a word. There's no one else like him."

Morgan got the warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach, priding himself and his teaching her better self defense for her choice of a man. Also because he had spent hours with Henry, playing and joking, and knew how difficult it could sometimes be to get that stubborn child to smile. He was a sweet one, as well as adventurous, but a smile or laugh were rare. JJ was convinced he was a pessimist, while Will believed it was just his toddler years with the argument that his father claimed he barely smiled until he was four years old. "That's awesome, Jayje." It seemed that after the Anthrax scare awhile back, she had really appreciated all that Will did. He knew they had their struggles, but then again, who hadn't? There was the occasional quarrel over silly little things, but the major decisions were taken with great maturity and level-headedness. "He does love you, you know that?"

She blushed, taking a bite of her candy bar. "Yeah. I love him, too. I don't know what I would do without him." She paused. "What about you, oh man of mystery? Do you have someone to go home to?"

He shook his head, looking down and reaching up to scratch at the back of his head. Occasionally he had a girlfriend over for a night or two, but he knew none of those relationships would last for long. The job was partially to blame for that. He felt like once they asked what his work involved, the date was a dud. Who wanted to date someone who's seen so much brutal deaths? Or knew so much about rape victims? Thanks to one Spencer Reid, he had suddenly become a fountain of uninviting topics. The kid really needed a new hobby in his humble opinion, but he was smart as hell and was loyal to the core, therefore he wouldn't trade him for the world as a trusty sidekick.

She looked genuinely sorry. "Uh, wow. I'm sorry. I just figured-"

He held up a hand. "Don't worry about it, JJ. Really, it's fine. I've got Clooney to keep me going. That dog has done more for me than any girlfriend ever has. Besides, how many women out there want to play fetch with anyone all day long?"

Her smile returned. "Very true. So, did you come here to say something?"

"Oh, yeah. I just came to say goodnight," he paused. "And to ask what the hell you're doing here."

She shook her head slightly, hair waving in her face. "This case caught my attention right before we left and I had to read it over. They need us, Derek."

"That may be, but you have a boyfriend and a son who need you at home. You know you're only at home for a few days before we take off again, and I know you - you'll need to spend as much of that time with them as you possibly can. We love you, Jayje, but you need to get your little ass home and get some rest," he instructed, rising to his feet and finishing his treat.

She closed the file and threw her wrapper into the trash bin beside the desk with a sigh. "You're probably right."

"Of course I am."

Just as he was about to walk out, her voice stopped him. "Hey, Derek?" He turned, eyebrows raised. "Thanks."

He just smiled and walked toward her. "No problem." She wrapped her arms around him in a sisterly way, and that was that. All that talk over a simple Three Musketeers bar.


End file.
